Of Wind and Fire
by Golden Foxfyre
Summary: Across the sea, in a land of myth an apparition senses danger to mortal lands once more...
1. Prologue: Emisarry

Of Wind and Fire  
  
Golden Foxfyre  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the show, so stop asking!  
  
Emissary: Poetic Prologue  
  
In days of old,  
  
Apparitions bold,  
  
Descended from on High,  
  
For danger was nigh.  
  
A chosen one  
  
Whose guile compared to none,  
  
Found warriors of power,  
  
Hers was complementary power,  
  
A team completed.  
  
Darkness came from days of lore,  
  
A danger greater than a stormy shore.  
  
Three sent them back to shadow,  
  
To leave the land a fertile meadow.  
  
Then a tournament did they fight,  
  
Showing ways of great might.  
  
Two to be left alone,  
  
One a demon to forever be.  
  
Yet from this Emissary,  
  
One was prophesied to be...  
  
A daughter, perilously fair,  
  
With stardust strewn in her hair  
  
Raven dark locks flow free  
  
From a mountain home beside the sea.  
  
Gems as eyes were set in her face,  
  
For in them was found a saving grace.  
  
In days of old   
  
Was her mother bold  
  
Brought her to lands untold.  
  
There friends she made   
  
As the Emissary brought aid.  
  
There a power came to life,  
  
One capable of great strife  
  
A woman small taught her much,  
  
A power harnessed as such.  
  
Now from darkness deep  
  
Did the returning shadows leap  
  
Return the apparition child  
  
Who had grown all the while.  
  
Years had flown past,  
  
But her memories, they last... 


	2. Chapter 1: Arrival

Of Wind and Fire  
  
Golden Foxfyre  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The windfire apparition halted sharply. Even when this far from mortal lands, she felt the danger. Her mother's friend; her sensei felt the return of the shadow. "Mandar." She whispered.  
  
Raven black hair blew in the wind as her elder appeared. "You've sensed it then. You must return, Suzaku, they need you."  
  
A barking wolf caught their attention. The black female loped up over the horizon, her amber eyes grave. The very air of their mountain home was filled with the tension that preceded dark times. The Fallen One had made his move, and not even the beauty of the day could mask it.   
  
"Would you send me alone?" Suzaku queried, her hand falling to the silken fur of the wolf's head.  
  
"No. Morwen will stay with you, as she is your totem animal." Then his demeanor changed. "What I am about to do will set you in the forest miles away from Genkai's home." Mandar chanted in a language long forgotten by the world. "Take care, Nightingale." He whispered as she vanished in a swirl of light.  
  
Their mountainous home dissolved in a radiant glow and was replaced by an old forest that was an early summer green. Sunlight dappled the gloom and the faint smell of moisture rode the air. Suzaku placed her hand to her side, finding the reassuring hilts of her daggers. "Let's go, Morwen."  
  
They set off through the old trees, walking towards a familiar energy. Morwen trotted along, sniffing the air for any hostile scents. All of her instincts were screaming to be cautious, and she would protect her charge as long as she was able to.  
  
Both froze, sensing a hostile energy approaching. "I know you're there." Her tone was low and vibrant, very different from her musical speaking voice. Sapphire blue eyes scanned the forest around them as she tried to pin the threat down.  
  
The demon showed himself, glaring at her angrily. Sunlight reflected off his armor as he approached her. She sank into a guard, ready to fend off any attacks. Morwen flattened her ears against her head and snarled angrily with her hackles raised.  
  
The brush rustled slightly, and a more familiar energy approached. Neither Suzaku nor Morwen paid any heed, as the threat was before them.  
  
"That's enough." A familiar voice declared. "Unless you want the wolf at your throat."  
  
The unknown demon vanished then both turned to find Toguru. Suzaku lowered her guard and approached, knowing he wouldn't harm her. Her gaze silently took him in as she sensed the change he'd undergone. "Why?" He appeared confused about her question. "Why did you do this to yourself?" No wonder my mother didn't like talking about what happened after I was sent home.  
  
Toguru sighed, pushing his sunglasses back up his nose. "You wouldn't understand, Suzaku. Your kind is ever-young."  
  
Tears gathered in her eyes as she gazed at the one who'd saved her life so many times in the past. "I understand more than you know. Even in my homeland, there are those who are mortal, and I have friends among them. Every day time ages them in the way it cannot age me. But that is their gift. To leave the world before they grow weary of it, to die and rest in peace." The salty fluid spilled from her eyes and flowed down her face.   
  
"Was it worth it, Toguru? Loosing the woman you love for this? Being ever-young is as much of a curse as it is a blessing. All I knew has changed, some for the better, more for the worst." She continued to cry and Morwen let out a soft whimper as she realized that the pain of betrayal had at last found Suzaku's heart.  
  
"Don't cry, Suzaku. Tears don't suit you." He gently placed a hand on her shoulder, and with the other, wiped the tears from her face as he had done so long ago. How could she understand? According to their standards, she is nothing more than a teenager. One that has quit aging at that. For now and forever will she be this age if she so chooses it. "They are back, then?"  
  
"Yes." Her voice was soft. "I have returned because they did. If you'll excuse me." She ducked out from under his hand. "Morwen!"   
  
The black she wolf gave Toguru one last glower before trotting off after the apparition. As they moved along, her temper quieted until she was able to speak. ~Something about him puts me on edge.~ Morwen sneezed, causing her companion to giggle.   
  
"He isn't what he used to be. That alone makes him dangerous." Suzaku sighed. "Toguru isn't the man who saved my life so many times fifty mortal years ago. I honestly don't understand why he chose this."   
  
~Maybe the shadow fell on his heart long before you and your mother came to help them. He feared age and death, so did something about it.~  
  
They fell silent, listening. The sounds of Genkai training someone came to their ears. "Seems she's still tough on her students." Suzaku declared.  
  
When they emerged from the forest, they walked to the courtyard of Genkai's temple home. A teenage human boy walked along behind her, rubbing his stomach while trying to keep up. Suzaku bit back a laugh, then leapt over the fence, followed by the she wolf.   
  
The teen alerted and turned with a glare. Who are they? What's going on here?  
  
Suzaku approached slowly, as she knew why he was cautious.  
  
"Relax, Yusuke." Genkai turned around. Well, she's grown. "Nightingale Suzaku, it's been a while."  
  
"It has, Genkai-sensei. You know why I've returned." She lightly stroked the wolf's head. Her gaze returned to the other teen. "I'm Nightingale Suzaku. Pleased to meet you." She held out her hand in the pretense of a handshake.  
  
"Urameshi Yusuke." He replied, taking her hand in his and shaking it. Then, he noticed something. He could feel her spirit energy through touch instead of sensing it. Whoa, she's got plenty of spirit energy.  
  
"I see you've noticed." A young voice declared. All three turned around to see Koenma. "She's a windfire apparition. It's hard to sense their spirit energy unless you come into contact with one or befriend one." 


	3. Chapter 2: Blabbermouth

Of Wind and Fire  
  
Golden Foxfyre  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the show.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
She laughed. "You haven't changed much, Koenma. Still startling people. And," Suzaku crossed her arms, "what did my mother tell you about that pacifier?" It was clear that she was teasing him.  
  
"That it would make my teeth crooked. But it didn't." He grinned, showing pristine teeth. Both burst out laughing, making it clear that they had known eachother for some time.  
  
"What is going on?" Yusuke demanded. Seemingly, everyone knew but him.   
  
"Something rather serious, Yusuke." Koenma declared, abruptly sober. "We'd better go inside." Silently the filed into the building with the wolf accompanying them as they left the warmth of the sun and a comforting breeze behind them. Once they were seated, the young god spoke again. "Suzaku, you know more about them than I do."  
  
She let out a sigh, gathering her thoughts. "They are creatures of the night. Not true demons, for they are filled with a shadow that true demons have feared for centuries. These beings are called vampires. You've had them in the myth of the land, but those were weaker ones, spawned by the crazed lust of the Lords of old. It is the descendants of these lords that are now posing the threat." Her sapphire blue eyes grew distant as she recalled all her mother had told her of them.   
  
"The power they hold is unrivaled by most powers in this land. Rarely do the Lords let their victims live once they have a hold of them. Also, there are varying ways of transforming another to their kind."  
  
"I don't like the sound of that." Yusuke declared, an angered light in his eyes. His hands tightened into fists as he struggled to control his temper. Then, a new voice broke in, causing him to gaze at the speaker in shock.  
  
~From what I have been told, neither did Genkai. That information made her loose her temper for at least a week afterwards.~ Morwen declared.  
  
Genkai glared at the wolf, shutting her up. "That she-wolf is a blabber mouth."  
  
"Yes, she does get carried away." Suzaku agreed, then she alerted. Her gesture for silence made all quiet as she crept to the window. She gazed out from the shadows cast by the frame. Oh... she abruptly cut off the thought. Not one of them. It was a fell creature of her homeland. Her expression hardened.  
  
"You can't go out alone!" Koenma cried. "I've seen that look often enough to know what it means!"  
  
She gazed at the child-god with a mischievous smirk. "Who said I was going out?" The apparition drew one of her daggers then waited for the right moment. Suzaku threw it from the window with a speed that was shocking. It sank hilt-deep into the creature's neck. The intruder fell to the ground dead before he could make a sound. "Return to me." She whispered and the dagger appeared in her hand.   
  
Yusuke let put a startled sound as the body vanished from sight. "That's nuts!" He cried.  
  
The apparition turned. "Is it more crazy than you being a Spirit Detective?" His stunned expression made her laugh. "I can sense it in you; all my kindred can. As to why the body vanished, there were energies that the Fallen One could use to create more."   
  
Finally, Koenma asked the question so strong on his mind. "Suzaku, what is your mother's name? I can't quite remember it."  
  
"Her name was Nightingale Sierra. Why?" Confusion laced her tone strongly. Why would he want to be told her mother's name again? And wasn't he told that she'd been killed, by the very kind of creature she'd just slain?  
  
Morwen came to Suzaku's side, her ears cupped forward. ~He's trying to remember something.~  
  
Genkai herded them away from the window. "I know what you're trying to recall, Koenma. Sit down." They sat again. The old woman drew a breath before speaking. "Nightingale Sierra fought alongside Team Toguru in the Dark Tournament fifty years ago." She gave the god-child a warning glance, then turned to the young apparition. "Are you as skilled as your mother?"  
  
She shrugged. "According to Tulkar, I'm even more skilled."  
  
"That's quite a surprise. Would you be willing to help them? When someone is invited to the Dark Tournament, they haven't a choice in participating or not." Then he added something. "There is already a fifth fighter, one who will be masked."  
  
Morwen woofed as she lounged beside her apparition. ~Are you sure about this Suzaku? You would have to kill others if you have to fight.~  
  
I'm sure, Morwen. Oromen told me to follow my heart and it leads me to help him. "I'm willing. I know it'll mean that I'd be the substitute fighter, but I feel I must."  
  
A sneeze came from the wolf. ~You would help anything that asked for it, if it felt right.~ Then she spoke to the entire group. ~I won't leave my charge, my friend, alone. I shall accompany you as well.~  
  
Suzaku laughed. "She's been that way for a long time." Then she sighed. "Each windfire apparition has a totem, a spirit animal guide. Mine is the She-wolf." Then she saw the curiosity in their eyes. "I was taught by the Master of Dreams and Visions to seek them out, so I could tell you yours if you wish."  
  
A resounding "NO!" Was heard through the clearing. 


	4. Chapter3:Suprises Aren't Always Pleasent

Of Wind and Fire  
  
Golden Foxfyre  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it, so don't sue. My creations are my characters and plot lines.   
  
Chapter 3  
  
Yusuke watched in shock as Suzaku continued moving through her exercises. She halted and turned, gazing at him. "Come on, it's more fun with two!" Her blue eyes twinkled mischievously.  
  
"Really?" He challenged. We've been going through this for months. I'm surprised that I have enough energy for sparring after what Genkai put me through. Could be because Suzaku made me spar afterwards. He leapt at her, throwing a rapid assortment of punches and kicks. They were dodged and parried easily.  
  
"Catch." She declared, tossing a small orb at him. He dodged, knowing that the seemingly harmless sphere of energy was extremely painful should it strike a target. Yusuke swept her feet out from under her, yet she recovered in mid air. He caught her foot and threw her into a tree.  
  
The apparition leapt out of the hole she'd created and punched the startled detective in the face. His fist met hers as well, knocking them back. With a gymnastic ease, she sprang back to her feet, seeing Yusuke do the same.  
  
Morwen loped around the side of the large temple and barked, halting their sparring session. ~Ready? We should at least try to get to the dock before dark.~ She shook her ruff. ~The Creator knows what else wanders in that forest, especially after sunset.~  
  
Suzaku slid on her book bag. "Morwen has a point, Yusuke. We should get going."   
  
He grabbed his bag from the grasses as well. "Then let's go." He made sure the door was closed firmly before they left. The forest swallowed the temple behind them, leaving them in a semi-lit gloom. "There's something I'm rather surprised about. How did you increase my endurance?" He sounded rather startled instead of surprised.  
  
Suzaku smiled, pristine white teeth contrasting with her Egyptian tan skin. "I didn't do a thing. It was there all along, all I did was give you the key to the door."  
  
A howl came from ahead of them and they rushed through the shadows to meet Morwen. The she wolf halted them in the middle of the path, gazing into Yusuke's brown eyes and searching his soul. A wolfish grin came to her face. ~I knew it.~ She turned to Suzaku. ~Do you remember what Grandmother Dara told you?~ The apparition nodded.   
  
"I remember. What's the point, Morwen?" She sounded confused.  
  
~Sierra was millions of years old when she had you. But five years afterwards her older twin sister left. What Grandmother Dara didn't know was that your aunt had a mission: to disperse great spirit energy among the people of the world, to certain families. Nevada knew that with this mission came the risk that she could become mortal.~  
  
"Morwen, what are you babbling about?" Yusuke demanded. Nevada is my grandmother's name. It has to be coincidence... Or is it?  
  
With a laugh, the wolf herded them forward. ~You realize that you noticed us before Genkai did. Only one who has the blood of a windfire apparition could have realized we were there, much less a wolf of a charmed line.~ She gazed into his brown eyes again. ~You have her eyes. He's Nevada's grandson. Suzaku, you've found a cousin!~  
  
Suzaku met Yusuke's gaze and froze in the middle of the path. He halted as well, staring at her in the gloom of the dank forest. Both had incredible spirit energy, they same low body energy wavelength, and their eyes were shaped in an identical fashion. They had found other living relatives.  
  
"I never knew..." Suzaku stammered, gazing into her cousin's eyes.   
  
Morwen snorted. ~Niether did they. When Nevada chose to be mortal, she dropped off their radar, so to speak. You are cousins, you know that.~ She took the hem of her apparition's shirt in her teeth. ~Come on! The masked fighter is waiting!~  
  
Her words shocked them out of their stupor. They broke into a run, laughing. "Who would've thought! My grandmother hiding such a long past from everyone!"  
  
Suzaku's bell-like laughter joined his as the trees blurred past on either side. "And that my mother was able to keep it from me! She often visited mortal lands, and now I know why!"   
  
Morwen's welcoming bark silenced them. The masked fighter stepped from the shadows and gestured for them to follow her. Obviously she knew the way to the dock.  
  
Genkai! Suzaku cried. Oh, you're sly.  
  
A mental chuckle answered her. I don't want you two blowing my cover. It'll be hard enough if they recognize my techniques.  
  
But he'll...!  
  
Kill me. That is why you are needed, Suzaku-chan. Genkai kept a wary eye on the path before them while they were alert to what was behind and to the sides. Keep it secret. I know it'll be hard, after all, I'm also your sensei. But the blow will be softened. You have found your cousin. And he will be closer to you than his father would have been. Both of you are fighters, his father was a businessman who couldn't care less about the martial arts. Genkai fell silent as they approached the land near the dock.   
  
It was teeming with demons of all shapes, sizes and colors. There were quite a few who were accomplished warriors standing in clusters awaiting the boarding call.  
  
"Where is Urameshi?" Kuwabara demanded. "There isn't much time!" He sounded rather upset, with an undertone of panic to his voice.  
  
Suzaku and Morwen slunk into the shadows behind him, ready to scare the living day lights out of him. He needed a lesson, and she was the one to teach it. 


	5. Chapter 4: Scare Factor

Of Wind and Fire  
  
Golden Foxfyre  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the show.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Cool it, Kuwabara. I'm right here." Yusuke declared, stepping up to the rest of the group with the disguised Genkai beside him.  
  
"Really." Hiei leapt into an attack and they blurred out of sight.  
  
"Whoa, I can barely follow!" Kuwabara cried.   
  
"The fact that you can even see them shows that you have improved a great deal." Kurama declared, tracking them with his eyes.  
  
The combatants pulled back, then Yusuke smiled. "There is a bit of a surprise." He sounded very secretive.  
  
"What are you grinning about?" Kuwabara demanded.  
  
"He's grinning about me." Suzaku stepped out of the shadows, with Morwen at her side. She had the satisfaction of seeing his face turn several shades of white before returning to its normal hue. "I'm Nightingale Suzaku and this," she gestured to the wolf, "is Morwen." The brown eyed wolf play bowed and barked a greeting.  
  
Kurama gazed at her silently for a few seconds. What is going on? Her spirit energy is so faint... "I can barely sense your spirit energy, yet from what I can I would say you are related to Yusuke."  
  
They burst out laughing. "We're cousins!" They gasped. Morwen nipped them both cutting through their antics.  
  
Yusuke wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes. "My grandma Nevada is her aunt."  
  
At their startled expressions, she began to explain. "Nightingale Nevada is the older twin sister of my mother, Nightingale Sierra. Five years after I was born, my aunt left."   
  
They appeared even more confused than they had been.   
  
Morwen noticed this and took over. ~Nevada chose to be mortal after completeing her mission. She never returned to the Land Beyond the Sea, for she found love here. And for that love, the everlasting youth of the windfire apparitions she forsook to stay with her family. Nightingale Suzaku is the niece she left behind.~  
  
Yusuke yawned. "I need to sleep." He sat on the ground, leaning against a tree and was soon deeply asleep.  
  
"Boarding call!" A demon bellowed, his voice echoing from all directions.  
  
"Urameshi, get up!" Kuwabara commanded, shaking him.  
  
Suzaku laughed, stopping him cold. "That isn't going to wake him." She slung one of his arms over her shoulder and stood. Kuwabara quickly took the other side as the team boarded the ship. They know I'm the substitute. I just hope that won't get in the way of any possible friendships. Those will be needed when the vampires attack.   
  
The group worked their way to the port side of the ship then set him down. Morwen sat next to the sleeping detective. ~The ocean's so big.~  
  
Kurama chuckled, rubbing one of her black ears. "Of course it is."   
  
A dark laugh made the five of them turned. It was the captain of the vessel. "Bringing yer substitute fighter? Now isn't that a sight."  
  
"Go away." Suzaku snarled, as Morwen bared her teeth.  
  
The captain laughed again, weaving his way through the crowed back to where he'd left his megaphone. "Attention please." The loud demons suddenly fell silent. "As you've noticed, there are a good many teams on this ship. Unfortunately, only one of you will be able to fight in the Dark Tournament. So," a platform rose from the hold of the ship, "each team is to send a fighter to determine who will be that team." A few of the teams grumbled as fighters made their way towards the stairs.  
  
"What are we going to..." Kuwabara's sentence was cut off by a hand over his mouth. Then he noticed their fifth fighter ascend the steps to the ring.  
  
Genkai continued calmly, facing the demons who were glaring at her in rage. They don't even know who I am. Well, this should be fun. Spirit energy gathered around her fist then she fired the Shot Gun into their midst, killing every one of them.  
  
"Wow, the midget's pretty good." Kuwabara declared.  
  
Morwen snorted. ~What an idiot.~  
  
Morwen! Suzaku scolded.  
  
~Well, he is. What was Nevada thinking when she gave that gift to his family?~  
  
That a dunce wouldn't show up?   
  
Their conversation abruptly cut off as they found themselves surrounded by several hundred angry demons.  
  
"Morwen, guard." Suzaku commanded. She sank into her guard, bringing up her spirit energy. Those who would single her out would be in for quite the shock. Her skills were honed by wars past and she knew it was kill or be killed... 


	6. Chapter 5: Curious Fox

Of Wind and Fire  
  
Golden Foxfyre  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the show, so why don't you put that away? ::glares at the bazooka.::  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Finally, one lunged at Suzaku. She blocked his blow then delivered a kick to his gut. He staggered slightly before attacking again. The demon blinked; he could've sworn that she was standing in front of him.  
  
"Miss something?" Suzaku queried. The demon turned and was met with a bullet of spirit energy to the face. Her attack flew through ten more demons before it dissipated.  
  
"Got her!" A voice cried, restraining her with rock solid arms that pinned her own to her sides. The demon in front of her charged.  
  
Suzaku threw her weight into the one holding her then kicked out with her feet, catching the charging demon in the chest. The one who'd been struck fell to the ground as she flipped over the one holding her.  
  
She pinned him to the deck and dropped a tendril of pure flame on him.  
  
Morwen howled. ~Heads up!~ Her warning served their allies in good stead as the pure fire raced through several demons at once.   
  
Suzaku leapt to her feet and unleashed a tornado kick to the head of another. He stumbled away from her, his ears ringing. "How about a game of catch?" Then, he noticed the sparkling spirit energy around her hand. Baseball sized orbs of spirit energy killed the last ones attacking her.  
  
She turned to the wolf. "Morwen?" She queried.  
  
The she-wolf snorted. ~Your cousin's fine. He punches pretty hard in his sleep.~ Then she felt gentle and experienced fingers going through her black coat. ~I'm fine, my fur's only a little singed.~  
  
Suzaku took the wolf's head in her hands. "Morwen, you would claim to be all right even if you belonged in the care of Lady Ellen."  
  
Kurama bit back a laugh. "I think most people are like that."   
  
A playful growl came from Morwen and she pounced on him, using the weight of her body to pin him. ~I'm a wolf, thank you very much.~ Then, she cocked her head. ~A spirit fox. You are a brother to all wolves.~ Morwen licked his cheek then let him up.  
  
Confusion was written all over his face.   
  
~I can smell it, Kurama. I can smell the fox in you, brother.~ Morwen then turned to Hiei. ~And you, you smell of fire. You are a brother to those of wind and fire by your power.~  
  
"Morwen!" Suzaku cried, lightly cuffing the wolf on the head. "Gomen, but when she gets into that mode, she'll guide until she's blue in the face."  
  
Hours later, Kurama found Suzaku leaning against the railing of the ship, and gazing into the star-studded sky. "Is something wrong?" He queried.  
  
"Not really, Kurama. This isn't my first trip over the sea, and they always seemed to foreshadow a terrible event." Suzaku then turned and met his gaze. "I may know what that event is, but I am not at liberty to say." She stretched. "Why are you awake?"   
  
"I was curious. I have heard that Windfire apparitions have more than one form. Do you?" He gazed at her silently, knowing that is question could be on dangerous ground.  
  
She laughed, relieving his fears. "You're a curious fox, all right. Yes, I have more than one form. I'm a fairly young apparition, so I don't have that many. Just this one and two others." She leaned back on the railing, considering what to tell him. It would be best to tell him the truth. "One of them appears to be what men call an angel. I would have wings and be able to fly. Then there is a completely mythical form. For me, that would be a phoenix. It's been years since I was last in that form."   
  
Kurama sighed. "Each one seems more magical than the first. That could be a weakness."  
  
"It is. The more magical the form, the less spirit energy I can control. And with that decrease in spirit energy control comes an increase in magical control." Then she shrugged. "This is the form I am most comfortable in. It's me." 


	7. Chapter 6: A Sloppy Threat

Of Wind and Fire  
  
Golden Foxfyre  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The group entered the posh hotel and were greeted by a bell hop. "Welcome, we have been expecting you. Please follow me." He turned to lead them through the crowd of wealthy people who'd come to watch the fight from the boxes.  
  
Kuwabara grunted as he and Suzaku turned with the others. "Man, Urameshi weighs a ton!" he gasped, going red in the face.  
  
"You're no pile of feathers yourself, Kuwabara. You have no room to talk." Suzaku zinged. His eyes widened as her statement hit home. He'd hoped she hadn't remembered that little accident on the boat ride over.  
  
"Your rooms, Team Urameshi." The bell hop bowed then retreated. He detested the duty of showing the teams to their rooms, even if one member was quite pleasing to the eye. But, beauty often belied weakness to the other fighters. Not all that were beautiful could keep up with their fighters.  
  
Once they'd settled in and laid a sleeping Yusuke on the couch another server brought a group of mugs to the room and left them on the coffee table.   
  
Uneasily, the apparition eyed the mugs. There was a strange scent coming from the dark liquid within them. It unsettled her and made her stomach churn.  
  
"What's wrong? The coffee isn't going to bite you, Suzaku." Hiei snorted. He alone of her companions had noticed her unease.  
  
Blue eyes pierced the fire youkai to the core then softened, almost as if apologizing for her burst of temper. "This doesn't exist in my homeland." She shrugged before continuing. "The usual beverages are water and teas. For more important occasions, wines are served and there are those who brew their own ale."  
  
A slurping sound caught their attention. They turned sharply. Revealed to their sight was a youkai child drinking one of the cups of coffee.  
  
"What are you doing here, kid?" Kuwabara demanded, shooting to his feet.  
  
"Indulging my curiosity." he replied innocently. Quietly, he counted the people in the room. "Six? You brought your substitute stays with you?"  
  
Suzaku's abrupt gesture cut off any retort. "There's nothing wrong with that. Child, it is better to plan ahead. Hopefully, I won't be needed." 'I've dealt with such attitudes before. I know what I'm doing.' Her friends calmed when her voice sounded in their minds even as she spoke to their unexpected guest.  
  
His eyes widened. "You? But you're a girl!" He sounded so surprised that it was hard for them to keep themselves from laughing.  
  
"And you're a child. Gender and age make no difference if the warrior is skilled and experienced."  
  
A yap came from the balcony and Suzaku laughed. She walked over and opened the door, allowing a black she-wolf to bound in.  
  
Morwen halted and snarled, baring her teeth to the gums. A full-grown youkai stood in their door way, staring at them with silent menace. ~He's not one to be trusted.~ The wolf continued to snarl her warnings to the youkai in the doorway, but he ignored her.  
  
"There you are. What are you doing?" He demanded.  
  
"Checking out our opponents." He spryly replied, hopping down off the dresser to approach his team mate.  
  
The blond youkai glared at them. "You don't look like a team to be feared. Tomorrow, you could end up looking very much like that cup." It split down the middle, spilling hot liquid all over the table. The two left the room, then Suzaku slammed the door behind them.  
  
~Nice try.~ Morwen snorted, shaking her head. ~He's so sloppy when it comes to threat displays. I've seen better ones from goblins!~  
  
Suzaku bit back a laugh. "Most of the time, they don't bother." Her sapphire eyes were twinkling with mirth.  
  
The smallest of their number rose from her chair. "We have a long day tomorrow. Maybe we should turn in." The rest of the group agreed and trailed off to the side rooms that housed the beds.  
  
"Morwen, stay with them. I need to meet someone. Make sure no youkai get in here." Silently, she slipped out of the room, closing and locking the door behind her. She could hear her totem animal settle behind the door, ready to guard their allies.  
  
Suzaku slunk through the night until she came to a certain tree. There, under the overhanging branches, stood Toguru. He gazed into the night, then noticed he had company.  
  
"You didn't have to agree to help them, Suzaku. While I am eager to see how much you've learned and improved, I don't want to see you get killed." His dry voice held the barest hint of emotion for the apparition he'd cared so much for years before, when she'd been but a child.  
  
"I see you still care." She observed wryly. "But you aren't the man I once knew. You've changed too much." A sigh escaped her as she recalled why they'd come before. "Toguru, you once faced the vampire lords. The team I have chosen to aid holds the most powerful people in today's world."  
  
He turned away, startled by her tone of voice. He never realized that she was so loyal. As a child she'd been free spirited and energetic, never showing the amazon within. Everything had been play to her.  
  
She continued, bringing him out of his thoughts. "I've found a family I never knew I had. I even may be able to see my aunt again. And," she stressed the conjunction, "I would rather put myself in danger than allow someone to die because I didn't." Suzaku was standing her ground. It was obvious she'd been through greater wars, not just minor disagreements with those who were once close friends of hers.  
  
"Then I feel I should warn you. A Darkfire apparition joined my team a few months ago. He calls himself Don Diablo." 'Be careful, Suzaku-chan. You know they will need you in the coming days.'  
  
"Good night." Toguru walked away, back to his hotel room to stay with his brother.   
  
Sakio met him half way back. "She's Nightingale Suzaku?"  
  
"Yes." He replied stonily. "She's improved much over the years she's spent in her homeland. I believe Suzaku participated in wars fought there. And with her skills as a healer, she'd be tough to defeat."  
  
"I believe you want to see her fight." Sakio observed, eyeing the team leader side long.  
  
"Yes. Suzaku is a strategist as well as powerful. She should put on quite a show." 


	8. Chapter 7: Quarter Finals Begin

Of Wind and Fire  
  
Golden Foxfyre  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the show.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The morning had dawned bright and clear, waking the occupants of the room once the sunlight spilt in around eight o'clock. In her side room, Suzaku finished braiding her raven black hair then picked up the silver clasp she'd been given. A phoenix was carved into it, inlaid with gemstones of fiery red. She placed it about the end of her braid then sighed. 'I hope I won't be needed.'  
  
Morwen loped into the room, holding a bag in her teeth. She set it on the bed next to the apparition before speaking. ~Something tells me you'll need you're healing herbs.~  
  
"I feel it as well." She placed several of the smaller packages in the pocket that hung from her dagger belt. "I still can't believe Kuwabara thought I was going to leave my hair down like that all day."  
  
Hiei came in at the end of her comment. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Being prepared. I don't doubt anyone's skills, but I feel that my healing abilities will be needed." Her explanation seemed to settle the fire youkai. Even Morwen woofed in agreement, affectionately nuzzling her.  
  
~What would you expect from a fire youkai? And you know how the Jagan Eye reacts if insulted.~  
  
She bit back laughter as she followed the others to the ring. Honestly, that wolf knew too much for her own good. Then a new voice broke in on her thoughts.  
  
"Good morning everyone, and welcome to the Dark Tournament! I'm Koda, the referee for the quarter finals. Sit back and enjoy!"   
  
The child from the night before leapt into the ring, followed by one of their team. "Ringkou vs. Kuwabara! And begin!" The cat youkai stepped away from the center of the ring to allow them room.  
  
Suzaku stared off into space, practically zoned out during the battle. ~Look!~ Morwen howled. It had taken a sour turn for Kuwabara. Micro filament lines had wrapped around him, cutting into his flesh as he was held outside the ring for the ten count.   
  
With a sigh, she approached Kuwabara. "Quit wiggling. You'll only hurt yourself worse." she scolded. The apparition studied the way he was tied up then drew one of her daggers. "Hold still." The keen blade sliced through the line easily, freeing him from it quickly. They moved away from the ring side before she treated minor cuts and burns. "You got lucky this time. Try to think two steps ahead of your opponent."  
  
Morwen let out a yelp to get their attention. This battle was getting serious quickly. Hiei had removed the scarf covering his Jagan Eye. It seemed to be glowing with rage.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that. The Jagan has a mind of its own and hates being insulted." A shadowy flame surrounded him as he called upon the fire he'd summoned earlier. "DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!!!!"  
  
True to its name, a dragon of the shadow fire leapt from the punch Hiei threw. Not even a scream came from his opponent as he was blown out of the ring and consumed by the fire from the depths of spirit world. Once the light died away, it revealed Hiei and Koda standing alone in the ring.  
  
"Whoa! That had to be painful, for a split second that is! There's only an outline of him left on the wall! Winner by death, Hiei!"  
  
Two other youkai had been terrified by such a display of power. They took off running. Once in the tunnel a collision met their ears.  
  
'There is a new youki, Morwen.' Suzaku gazed at the opening intently, awaiting the owner of that power.  
  
~It'll wake Yusuke, that's for sure.~ the she-wolf snorted.  
  
Suzaku turned to Hiei as he'd halted next to her. "I had a feeling you would do that."  
  
"He shouldn't have insulted the Jagan Eye." The fire youkai snorted as she began to apply a burn cream.  
  
~Others have learned from his mistake.~ Morwen declared.   
  
They turned around in time to see the last fighter finish hyperventilating.  
  
"That was a rush." He declared with his drawling Australian accent. His color returned to normal then they continued fighting. Suddenly, the oddest thing happened. They both ran out of energy at the same time. "Well now, this is odd. Both of us out of energy just like that. I have a suggestion." He drew a couple of daggers then threw them into the stone floor of the arena. One behind Yusuke, the other behind himself. "A Sudden Death Knife Match."   
  
Chou then explained what he had in mind. It took the committee a while, but they approved the mode of combat.  
  
"This is going to get ugly." Suzaku declared, placing a hand over her face.  
  
Morwen sniffed the air, catching an unmistakable scent. ~Yusuke's enjoying this.~ Bright brown eyes gazed into sapphire blue. ~I thought you were the only one to enjoy a good fight, but it seems to run in your family.~  
  
'Morwen, my family fights because it's part of our nature. We are guardians.' Then a mental chuckle sounded. 'Some might call us adrenaline addicts.'  
  
Yusuke had leapt down from the ring, allowing a defeated opponent to live. This brought angered cries from the crowd, which were silenced by Morwen's mournful howl. Suzaku moved to stand beside her cousin, lending him the support that he didn't even realize he needed.  
  
"That's enough!" Yusuke roared. "If you have something to say, say it to my face!" He then turned to his team mates. "Let's go before they start up again."  
  
Quietly, they left the arena so that the next two teams could fight. 


	9. Chapter 8: Rash Decisions

Of Wind and Fire  
  
Golden Foxfyre  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the show.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"They were fairly quick about deciding our next opponent." Yusuke declared, gazing at what had been written. "Odd... That little troll shouldn't have been able to convince humans to fight for him."  
  
Suzaku returned her gaze to them from the window. "It is hard to see his strategy, for the shadow shrouds it." She met the startled eyes of her cousin. "I have fought against that darkness before. My elders will not be happy that it has come to these lands."  
  
The howl of a wolf, mournful and wild, cut through their discussion. The apparition shot to her feet; Morwen rarely howled like that. She took off at a run, the others behind her. They were cut off by large, mechanical beings. Kurama and Hiei leapt into an attack.  
  
"Go!" Hiei commanded. "We'll deal with them!" The fire demon drew his katana, cutting into the metal and causing sparks to fly. Another howl came from Morwen before she attacked, showing the fury of the wolves across the sea. Yet she was different. The she-wolf was taller, about the size of a small horse, and her fur seemed touched with frost. As she snarled, she showed teeth that seemed to be of the purest, strongest untreated diamond. They easily crunched through steel as though it were nothing at all.  
  
Suzaku leapt into the air, then threw a punch. Her fist sank through the metal then she opened her fingers and grabbed wires. These she yanked back; easily breaking them and short circuiting a few of the systems. A harsh kick knocked it down into another as the fox leapt back.  
  
They caught the one who'd commanded the now disabled machines to attack them. "I know you have someone held captive. Where is he?" Suzaku's flat tone was rather frightening, but he wasn't impressed.  
  
"Why should I tell you anything?!" he spat.  
  
Hiei tightened his grip, crushing flesh and bone in his hand. A rather tortured cry escaped him as he tried to squirm away from the fire demon.   
  
Kurama sighed and had a vine inserted itself in the screamer's mouth. "If you tell us what we want to know, then we won't hurt you anymore."   
  
The fire demon eased his grip as the vine retracted. Suzaku idly tossed her dagger and caught it. Light reflected off the highly polished metal. She caught the fear in his eyes; apparently, he knew of the metals her people used.  
  
A gulp escaped their prisoner before he spoke. "H-he's in a cave, about half an hour from here."  
  
Suddenly, a harsh blow connected with the side of their enemy's head. The demon slumped over, unconscious. They secured him to a tree.  
  
A soft bark caught their attention. ~I've got his scent.~ Morwen sniffed the air, calming back to her hidden form. ~Come on!~ The she-wolf broke into a lope, knowing that the others were following her. They came upon the cave and found the victim laying in the dampest part of the cave.   
  
Suzaku knelt by the ill man, then cradled his head in her lap. 'What the...? I don't recognize these symptoms.' "Kurama," she turned to the fox, "you know more about diseases in this land than I most likely ever will."  
  
The fox knelt next to them, examining the ill man before rising to his feet. "I'll be right back." Kurama walked out of the cave before returning moments later with an armload of herbs. Within ten minutes he had a brew ready to treat the disease. "This will help sir."  
  
Suzaku supported his shoulders while he drank the medicine. Shortly afterwards, the symptoms ceased. "Slowly." She cautioned as he rose to his feet. The apparition supported him as he wavered. "You may be well now, but you were fighting it for a long time. You shouldn't push your strength." She then placed an arm around her shoulders. "Let's go. That troll-doctor has a lot to answer for."  
  
Morwen growled in agreement. They took off at a run, but were intercepted by the repaired machines. Suzaku hung back, allowing them to deal with the mechanical menaces.   
  
~Wind carry us.~ The wolf's incantation lifted them into the air and blew them to the arena. There, metal hulks were dropped on the ground before Hiei and Kurama landed on them.  
  
The remaining three landed lightly in the shadows, so as not to attract the audience's attention.  
  
"You can open your eyes now, sir." Laughter was behind her voice.  
  
He opened his eyes and found his students. The man staggered off under his own power.   
  
With a smile, the apparition joined her team mates. That smile faded when she noticed how beaten Kuwabara was. "You're a glutton for punishment. I've only seen one other person injured this badly and still breathing."   
  
He flushed in embarrassment at the scolding. Kuwabara hadn't thought that she would realize what had happened to him while she was away. Trust Yusuke's cousin to see through the facade.  
  
Suzaku bandaged his injuries then stood. She could sense danger. "Yusuke, heads up!"  
  
In response, the detective leapt away from where he'd been standing; easily avoiding the blow. "Don't you know when to give up?!" he demanded.  
  
Dr. Ichigagi laughed. "Do you think that I wouldn't come prepared?" His body seemed to stretch and mutate into a huge ogre from days of old. "This is the culmination of my work!" He slashed at the detective, but the blow was dodged.  
  
In the midst of the tumble caused by his leap, Yusuke fired the Spirit Gun. A blue bullet of spirit energy flew into the troll's mouth then exploded.  
  
Koda let out a startled sound. "The next opponent for Team Urameshi has been decided. Team Masho!" 'Without giving them a rest? I'm as much for a battle as the next demon, but this isn't an even match. Someone has it out for them.' 


	10. Chapter 9: Surprised

Of Wind and Fire  
  
Golden Foxfyre  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the show.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"It's been decided. A series of one-on-one battles to determine the winner of this match!" Koda exclaimed.   
  
Suddenly, a chime cut through the roar of the crowd. They silenced in shock, then a new voice sounded. "Since Team Urameshi must fight without rest, there will be a medical screening."  
  
Suzaku rolled sapphire blue eyes. "I smell a rat." She'd spoken in the musical language of her homeland, causing her team mates to stare at her in shock.   
  
Correction, several of them. Morwen sneezed. The she-wolf growled, bearing her teeth when the nurse approached. Her hackles rose and ears went flat. The wolf noticed her friend's hand go to the hilt of one of her daggers.   
  
'She's sensing our power, Morwen. There's something about her that is full of trickery.'   
  
The pink haired woman stopped at Genkai and Hiei. "You two, please come with me." She led them to a medical tent, where a force field was suddenly raised. The so-called nurse had revealed herself as a demon.   
  
"Someone's out to get us." Yusuke groaned. "Kuwabara's in no condition to fight and we can't use Suzaku."  
  
"Stay calm." Kurama commanded. "I will fight at least three of them, leaving the other two to you."  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me. Just don't get yourself killed, Kurama." Suzaku commanded. 'We will need all the allies we can get for the coming war. These are not battles to be taken lightly.' Abruptly, her attention was diverted. A minuscule power suddenly extinguished, and where it once was, there now stood a greater power. A mischievously small smirk came to her face. She knew he didn't know how sensitive her sensing abilities had become. 'I know you're up there, Toguru. Still so violent, aren't you?'  
  
'Picky, picky. We're sending a surprise your way.' Toguru declared before closing his mind to her.  
  
Again, the tone sounded, silencing the crowd. "Attention please." The voice was laced with fear. "Since Team Urameshi is down two members, we will allow their substitute to fight. This decision is under rule 22BC." A squeal indicated that the person speaking had abruptly set down the microphone.  
  
The apparition quickly made sure that Kuwabara was comfortable and far enough away from the ring to avoid getting hit by stray attacks. She returned to the others, an unusual glint in her eyes. "I know Toguru had something to do with this."  
  
Yusuke groaned. "We won't send you in unless we absolutely have to. I don't want them seeing what you're capable of."   
  
"We may not have a choice." Suzaku retorted. Apprehension raced through her. 'It is always a possibility. I don't want to fight, and I don't like killing.' The situation eerily reminded her of a similar one, in which many soldiers had been killed in her homeland. And all because someone wanted to know what her kind was capable of.  
  
Kurama leapt into the ring, interrupting her thoughts. He was joined by a strange demon that was as pale as a ghost.   
  
Koda took a step back. "Kurama of Team Urameshi vs. Gama of Team Masho... and Begin!" She leapt further back, not wanting to get injured in the beginning skirmish.   
  
Gama pulled out a set of brushes. "Each member of my team is the master of an art. Mine happens to be make-up." He began applying garish designs to his body. "Before humans got ahold of it, this held great power. For those who follow the old ways, it still does." The demon finished his macabre design, then they felt his energy soar. "I'm not one so easy to catch."  
  
"I wouldn't doubt that." Kurama stated as he dodged the rapid fire punches and kicks. 'His specialty is close range combat. I need to know more about his style before I can mount a successful offense.' He kicked his opponent, then a strange, double banded design appeared on his leg. 'What the...?!'  
  
"That little design adds 2,000 pounds to your leg and goes down to your skin." Gama sneered. "It isn't so easy to move now, is it?" He raced off and was shocked that Kurama could still keep up with him. He leapt back and deftly applied three more, effectively restraining the fox.  
  
"How does it feel to be helpless? You scum, siding with humans against your kind. You make me sick." Gama charged, not knowing the degree of control Kurama had over his spirit energy.  
  
"ROSE WHIP!" Kurama cried, turning his head sharply. The whip snapped over his shoulder, slashing the demon twice in a diagonal fashion across his chest. He didn't notice the strange pattern that suddenly splattered over the front of his shirt. "It seems that you have died in vain."  
  
A raspy chuckle came from the fallen one. "You never asked me about what makes my make-up so special. The secret ingredient is my blood." He drew a breath. "I have given you the Make-up of the Seal. I have sealed your spirit energy inside your body, so I do not die in vain." A strangled sound escaped him then his head met stone with a dull thud.  
  
"Can we get a clean up crew in here?" Koda queried. 


	11. Chapter 10: Fights

Of Wind and Fire  
  
Golden Foxfyre  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Kurama, Morwen began, Suzaku has something to tell you. Open your mind to her. The she-wolf sneezed, a signal between totem animal and apparition.  
  
'You can hear me?' Suzaku queried.  
  
'Yes, what is it?' Kurama prompted, keeping a wary eye on the other team.   
  
'I've had experiences with the Make-up of the Seal before. Those who were touched by it couldn't use their spirit energy for at least thirty minutes. You won't be able to get rid of the curse unless you bleed yourself dry. The first curse is almost over anyway.' Her information would hopefully keep the fox from trying something that he shouldn't yet.  
  
Toya discarded his robe and leapt into the ring. His blue eyes narrowed angrily and were ice cold. "You'll pay for that." he hissed.  
  
"Kurama of Team Urameshi vs. Toya of Team Masho. Ready...fight!" Koda leapt back to avoid being hit by their attacks.  
  
Toya lunged, landing a punch on the restrained spirit fox. He then spun around for a kick.  
  
Using his disadvantage to his advantage, Kurama allowed his knees to buckle and he fell tot he floor. The weight vanished like mist under the sun, allowing him to spring back to his feet.  
  
"So, you've got your mobility back. That won't help you much." The ice demon sprang into a run, followed by the spirit fox. Toya gathered his energy into his hand before shards of ice appeared. "SHARDS OF WINTER!!" He blew them from his hand and to Kurama.  
  
Luckily, Kurama managed to dodge most of them, but a few hit; causing deep lacerations. He cried out in pain. Small flecks of his spirit energy floated in his blood making him glad for the warning Suzaku had given him. 'That was a probable event, if I hadn't been forewarned.'  
  
"I know about your plants, Kurama. I don't intend to let you use them." Toya declared then released another Shards of Winter attack.   
  
'He's too fast for me to attack head on.' The fox nestled the seeds deep into the cuts on his arms while dodging the ice sword the Ice master suddenly conjured. 'What I'm doing is a calculated risk, but one I must take.'  
  
The spirit fox continued to dodge the sword and any stray ice spikes. Suddenly, he stumbled. Ice sealed a foot to the arena floor. Toya leapt in for the final attack and was met by the blossom bearing, energy-draining vines of the Death Plant.  
  
"H-ow?" Toya managed to ask.  
  
"I sowed the seed into myself." Kurama declared. The Ice Master fell to the ground, unconscious. A few minutes later, Kurama also fainted.   
  
Koda cautiously approached, then cocked her ear. "I hear a heart beat. He's still alive." she stated.  
  
Another figure leapt into the ring, grabbing the unconscious spirit fox by the front of his outfit. The ice around his foot shattered as the demon began beating the spirit animal. Koda glanced uneasily at the board. 'They're just going to let him do this? He can't fight back.'  
  
The scarred demon lifted the spirit animal higher, ready to deliver the killing blow. The idiot didn't even realize that he was in danger. Yusuke and Suzaku were charged up, ready to shoot him in the back.  
  
"That's enough." the team leader declared. "Throw him out of the ring."   
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts! Those two care enough about him to disobey the rules and not even you could survive being shot in the back."   
  
With a grumble, he tossed the unconscious spirit fox out of the ring. Suzaku reabsorbed her energy and went to the fox. "I'll take care of Kurama. You show him why it's a bad idea to get us angry."   
  
She moved Kurama away from the ring, gazing at the wounds on his body. 'They are deeper than I thought. Everything I know about healing magic would weaken him too much' Instead she pulled out the powdered herbs she carried with her, liberally pouring them into the cuts and over the bruises suffered by her friend. 


End file.
